Elaine/History
History First Day In John's first day of school, while he was getting ready to leave for Math class, Elaine introduced herself and welcomed John to the school. When Elaine realized that John had no ability, however, she immediately terminated her conversation with him and shunned him in disgust.Chapter 7 Project Partners That same day, Elaine was partnered up with Auriel to work on a literary analysis presentation.Chapter 36 Plot Kovoro Mall Worried sick about her roommate, Elaine attempted to text Seraphina multiple times, yet she never got an answer. Chapter 13 Turf War .]] Worried and angry, Elaine waited in the dorms for her roommate to arrive. When Seraphina finally did arrive, Elaine scolded her for hanging out with someone with such a low social standing referring to John. She would have continued to rant about cripples if it were not for an annoyed Seraphina freezing time and warning her to stop. After Elaine was released from the time freeze, she received a call from Arlo to get ready for the Turf Wars. Once Arlo organized Wellston's team for the match of Turf Wars, Elaine, Arlo, Seraphina, and Blyke boarded a train to meet Agwin's team. During the Turf Wars, Elaine watched the battles from the sidelines until Blyke got injured by Rein; she was then seen healing Blyke.Chapter 15 During Arlo's battle with Rein, Elaine was surprised when the King started to strangle his opponent;Chapter 16 however, she did not do anything until Seraphina started to intervene. Elaine tried to stop her roommate from entering the battle but was cut short when Seraphina activated her ability. Chapter 17 On the train ride back from the Turf Wars, Elaine was healing Arlo and discussed how Seraphina had changed, mentioning how it began when she started hanging out with John. Investigation At some point, Elaine's parents sent her some oranges to her dorm, and she offered to make Seraphina some orange juice. Seraphina accepted the juice for later and left the dormitory. When Elaine came in later to leave the juice and a friendly note in Seraphina's room, she saw the forbidden book Unordinary and knew that something suspicious was amidst. Chapter 21 Fearing the absolute worst, Elaine researched Unordinary on the internet and discovered that most readers became vigilantes, and many vigilantes as of late were murder victims of EMBER. Elaine reported this information to Arlo out of concern for her roommate, but Arlo told her to keep quiet.Chapter 22 When Remi visited Elaine's dorm, she offered to make some tea for the Queen, but Remi rejected the offer and walked into Seraphina's room, leaving a worried Elaine outside. Chapter 25 While working on some homework, Elaine received a text from ArloChapter 27 telling her to report her findings to the headmaster. Elaine reluctantly did so and waited for Seraphina in the office waiting room. When Seraphina entered, Elaine silently cowered under her wrathful glare. Chapter 28 Monster After John defeated Ventus, Meili, and Arlo, Elaine was called to the Turf Wars battlefield to find the three brutally beaten, but still alive. Arlo tasked Elaine to attend to Ventus and Meili first as they were in a worse state than he was at the moment. While she healed the two elite-tiers, she noticed that their wounds looked as if they were fighting each other without restraint. What truly worried her was Arlo's badly beaten condition, but Arlo refused to tell her what happened and told her to keep her mouth shut regarding the incident.Chapter 57 .]] After healing Ventus and Meili, Elaine received a call from her returning roommate, Seraphina; before she left, however, Arlo reminded her of his warning. Upon reaching John's house, Elaine apologized to Seraphina for ratting her out before her suspension, but the Ace merely dismissed it as no big deal. Once she got inside the house, Elaine was less than happy when she realized that she had to heal her least favorite person, John. Reluctantly, she begins to heal John, but her Healing was noticeably weaker due to her previous healing session with Ventus and Meili. As she healed John's arms, she noticed Meili's claw marks and damage from Arlo's Barrier on both of his arms, implying that John had encountered the trio earlier and doubting herself that a school cripple could have possibly done such damage. She gained confidence and before Elaine was able to say anything, John clamped his hand over her mouth and told her to "Shut up" and had likely told the Elaine to keep quiet about the aforementioned incident. By the time Seraphina finished unpacking, she had already left.Chapter 58 Aftermath Walking down the hallway, Arlo had noticed Elaine giving him the cold shoulder, opting him to ask her what happened. Elaine tried to hide her encounter with John, but to no avail, and she told Arlo how she managed to piece together what had happened to Ventus and Meili that day. Arlo assured Elaine that they would be safe as long as they kept their mouths shut, but she wondered if Arlo was afraid of John.Chapter 67 Rage Upon discovering the injured Seraphina, John first tried using her phone to call Elaine, frightened as she was, she rejected John's call. Desperatewas John , John called Arlo, as the Wellston's King he managed to get Elaine to go to John’s house. Upon arrival, Elaine accused that John had done something to hurt Seraphina, but John violently slapped her and forced the healer to use her ability on the injured Ace. Once the stab wound was healed, John had noticed that Seraphina was still unconscious and violently questioned Elaine of what was wrong. Stuttered as Elaine was, she was unable to provide a proper answer, John was about to strike her again, but was stopped by Arlo and was told by the him to figure out what happened himself.Chapter 70 For the first time, Elaine witnessed John use his ability to detect a wound she missed and heal Seraphina. As John took Seraphina into his room, Elaine tried to reach out to him, but was stopped by Arlo. The Healer and the King were both sitting on the couch when she noticed that Arlo was more passive when around John; she tried to question Arlo about this but was shot down with a glare from the King. She later fell asleep on the couch,Chapter 71 but was woken up by an assailant who attempted to stab Arlo; she intercepted the blow and got stabbed in the arm. While Arlo subdued the assailant, Elaine recognized the knife as the same one Seraphina was stabbed with and alerted Arlo. She, John, and Arlo attempted to interrogate the assailant but were too distracted to notice a second assailant kidnapping Seraphina. The three gave chase to the second assailant, and Elaine stood by Arlo as he trapped the assailant within his Barrier.Chapter 72 With Seraphina held at knifepoint, and the captor seriousness of killing the God-tier Seraphina, John realized that he had to find another way to rescue Seraphina. On the fly, John acted as if he was conceding to the captor’s terms and began to tell Arlo to release his Barrier. While Arlo initially thought that John was giving up, the King realized that John was creating a distraction. Discreetly, while “arguing” with John, Arlo sent Elaine to be on standby and tend to Seraphina once she is released. After the captor dropped Seraphina, she got inside the Barrier and noticed that Seraphina was still unconscious. She stayed by her roommate’s side, and when the captors approached her, she threatened to stab them with the knife she had if they got any closer. However, she was unable to do anything when the captors escaped John’s Barrier.Chapter 73 After successfully rescuing Seraphina from the clutches of her kidnappers, Arlo, Elaine, and John began to recover from the injuries they sustained as well as the temporal ability dampening that occurred to them earlier that night. Even though the trio successfully saved Seraphina, John angrily berated Arlo for the escape of the kidnappers, causing the two to enter a heated argument, however they were stopped by Elaine. While Arlo and Elaine discussed their speculations of the kidnapping being premeditated, John sat on the floor in front of his couch, pondering about their conversation, only entering the conversation when he recalled the kidnappers saying “''It’s going to wear off soon, and if that happens, we’re done for.''” Arlo accurately surmised that the ability dampening had something to do with Seraphina’s defeat but figuring out how the kidnappers managed to track Seraphina was another matter. Suddenly, the King recalled the conversation regarding the Kovoro Mall incident with Remi and remembered that John and Seraphina went to the mall a month-and-a-half earlier. Upon realizing this revelation, Arlo began to tell John about his findings and that his house was being watched, but John refused to believe the King, saying, “Not everyone spends an entire month planning the downfall of a single person.” Regardless of John’s disbelief, he asked Arlo what the kidnappers’ motives were, but none of the trio were sure...Chapter 74 Seraphina was still unconscious after their conversation, and Elaine worried that they should go to the hospital and report the incident to the authorities. Arlo agreed with her course of action, but John suggested an alternative, to take her to Doctor Darren, talk to Headmaster Vaughn, and keep the authorities out of it. By the time the three had fallen asleep, Seraphina had woken up, groggy, sick, and confused with the recent events. Elaine and Arlo followed Seraphina and John into the bedroom, much to Seraphina’s confusion, but John happily explained their situation. The Healer stood by Arlo as the King was forced to hand his phone to John.Chapter 75 After John called Doctor Darren and met up with him, Elaine and Arlo reported the break in to Headmaster Vaughn. Once they were dismissed, Elaine grew worried about John's ability, but Arlo reminded her that nothing has changed...save for knowing a bit more about John. She assured herself that John will continue to act as a cripple, and all will be normal.Chapter 76 Vigilante After Blyke, Isen, and Remi defeated Waldo, Elaine was tasked to tend to Remi's wounds. As she healed Remi, Elaine took notice of the wound's severity and mentally noted that the source must have been from an elite-tier. Change Elaine agrees to meet up with Arlo in Woaba Boba to chat for a discussion regarding the current situation; they discuss Seraphina's ability loss and the organization EMBER. When Arlo asked Elaine for any other strange occurrences, Elaine recalls Remi's wounds from Waldo and tells Arlo about the wound's severity.Chapter 103 Vigilante 2 After a messy encounter with Volcan, Isen and Blyke took an injured Remi to Elaine for healing. The wounds on Remi were more severe than the previous instance, and Elaine was unable to completely heal the Queen. She noted the severity of the wounds and reported to Arlo.Chapter 118 Capture After Seraphina's mysterious disappearance, Elaine finds John knocking at her door, asking for Seraphina's whereabouts. She is later forced by him to bring over Arlo by tricking him into coming. When Arlo and John nearly start fighting again, she intervenes to break them up. Arlo stating that the fate of Seraphina is at John's hands. After Arlo leaves along with her, she comments that they should not just abandon Seraphina. Arlo agrees to this and dispatches Isen, Ventus, and Meili to search for Seraphina.Chapter 123 Elaine was tasked to gather information from Manner Hall.Chapter 124 Her efforts produced no leads until she was approached by a low-tier student named Evie who thought she could help, so Elaine took her to Arlo. Evie told them about how Seraphina fought off a bully named Hower for her. Elaine silently noted that the description of Hower (blonde hair, blue eyes, always looks angry) could also apply to Arlo. Evie told her of Hower's affiliation to a group of Wellston's strongest mid-tiers, who were always forcing weaker students to complete their assignments under threat of injury. Arlo asked if Elaine was aware this was going on, to which she admitted she did not, having never paid much attention to the affairs of the lower ranks. After Evie helped to identify the four students who were seen dragging Seraphina away from the campus, she led Arlo and Elaine to Hower. Chapter 127 After Arlo interrogated Hower on Seraphina's whereabouts, the two set out and arrived at the scene. Chapter 128 As they entered they encountered a horrible sight right before their very eyes: a bruised, bloody Seraphina tied up and being tortured by a group of five students. She went to untie Seraphina while Arlo told off the mid-tiers. Seraphina's injuries were so bad that even with Elaine's healing she couldn't stand and walk without help. Before they exited the house, Elaine listened as Illena shouted how it was unfair that Seraphina was only being helped because she was once a high-ranker like Arlo and Elaine. So Illena threw a punch that Arlo stopped with his Barrier leaving Illena with a wounded arm, as they were leaving Elaine looked troubled that such resentment of high-tier students could drive them to such brutal measures. Arlo advised her not to worry about what they have seen, and that Seraphina's safety was all that mattered now.Chapter 129 Once Seraphina had regained consciousness, Elaine expressed disgust towads Illena and her group of bullies for kidnapping the former Ace, but Seraphina made it clear that she no longer deserved the special priviledges that came with being Ace, now that she was a cripple. Though Elaine wished to protect Seraphina until her ability returned, Seraphina refused the offer and accepted the fact that her abilty loss might be permanent. Elaine simply watched as John entered the room and embraced his injured friend and witnessed Blyke and Remi speaking with the recently-defeated Isen. Shortly after Blyke and Remi left, Elaine was not seen with Seraphina, implying that she left as well.Chapter 132 Joker Despite not making an appearance until Chapter 151, Elaine is well aware of the Joker's identity, but kept silent aobut the truth. That same chapter, once Seraphina had woken up, Elaine greeted her roomate and asked if there was something on her mind. Seraphina revealed that Arlo told her about John being the Joker and though Seraphina was not convinced that Arlo was telling the truth, Elaine knew exactly what the King meant. However, out of fear of John, Elaine suggested that Arlo mentioned it for a different reason.Chapter 151 References Category:History